Lycée
The Lycée is a building located in Lafayette Cemetery, also known as the City of the Dead, in the Garden District of New Orleans, Louisiana. It belongs to the French Quarter Coven, whose members use the space to grow plants and herbs, store their magical ingredients, work on spells and rituals, and meet as a community. It is also used by the Elders and more experienced members to train the young witches of their community, such as the Harvest Girls, on how to control and use their powers. Description It appears that there are at least two stories or levels to the building. The ground floor is used as a place to congregate, both for coven gatherings as well as meetings with other members of the community, such as when Esther Mikaelson (who was then possessing and living under the guise of the Harvest girl Cassie) met with Niklaus Mikaelson on behalf of the coven. The top floor of the Lycée includes a greenhouse full of plants, along with shelves full of spell and potion ingredients and tables on which the members of the coven can work. History The Lycée has been shown various times throughout The Originals series. As a nod to the building's name, "lycée," which is the French word for "high school," the building's main purpose is to teach teenage witches how to practice the craft, and it is often used by the Harvest girls to study and learn how to control their powers. The building has also been shown as a place where the French Quarter Coven holds meetings in order to reveal the will of their Ancestors to the rest of the coven. The Lycée has also been shown to contain different herbs, used by witches for their spells, rituals and potions, making it a go-to location for witches who have major spells they wish to perform. In the second season of the series, the Lycée became the main headquarters for the Mikaelson witches Esther, Finn, and Kol, who had possessed the bodies of various New Orleans witches in order to enact their ultimate plan of ridding the world of vampires by convincing the remaining Original vampires to magically possess mortal bodies of their own. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Le Grand Guignol, Monique was seen laying on the floor of the Lycée's first floor, where she was chanting and communing with the Ancestors. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, the three resurrected Harvest girls Monique, Abigail and Davina were practicing magic inside the Lycée, but Davina, who was punished by the Ancestors while in Limbo for her actions against the coven, was too traumatized to properly perform a spell to revive a dried rose. However, Monique and Abigail, who had been taught more magic by the Ancestors while in Limbo, had much better luck, leading Monique to do nothing but bully Davina for her perceived weakness. Later that night, Davina brought her friend Josh to the Lycée's greenhouse and explained why she was so afraid to practice magic, but after Josh gave her a pep talk, she regained her confidence and successfully performed the revival spell on the rose, which she gave to him in thanks. Some time later, Monique returned to the greenhouse to find Davina seated at one of the tables, smiling widely as she was surrounded by dozens and dozens of similarly revitalized roses. In The Big Uneasy, Monique, Davina, and Abigail congregate on the ground floor of the Lycée, where they perform another spell together so they can commune with the Ancestors. However, the Ancestors instead briefly possessed Monique so they could pass on a message to the coven through her. Afterward, Monique called a meeting with the entire coven, including the Harvest girls and their sole remaining Elder, Genevieve, in the greenhouse so she could announce the Ancestors' decree-- Genevieve must sacrifice herself in order to resurrect the final Harvest girl, Cassie, so the coven could finally have full access to the power of the Harvest ritual in preparation for the growing war between supernatural factions. Genevieve, not wanting to die yet, tried to stall by insisting that she first wanted to steal Esther Mikaelson's grimoire from the Mikaelson compound to ensure that the witches would be able to take care of themselves after she was gone. Unfortunately for Genevieve, her plan to steal the spell book failed, and the coven reconvened on the ground floor of the Lycée that night so that Monique could sacrifice Genevieve in order to resurrect Cassie. Before she could slit Genevieve's throat, however, the Ancestors once again possessed Monique just long enough to give them a new message-- they would allow Genevieve to live, but only in exchange for another offering, and this time, one of their own choosing. Genevieve agreed to do whatever the Ancestors desired, so Monique revealed that the Ancestors wanted her to sacrifice the child of the werewolf Hayley Marshall and hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina decided to attempt to perform a seánce to communicate with Tim's spirit after the death of Father Kieran led her to wonder what happened to humans after they died. Davina convinced Abigail to help her with the spell, which included Davina dripping her blood over Tim's violin, but their first attempt failed to do anything but shatter the greenhouse's windows. However, later that day, Mikael, who had gained the ability to become visible and physically interact with the living world as the Other Side slowly disintegrated, visited Davina and informed her that Tim's spirit had moved on, though he did admit that he could help her get her revenge on Klaus for killing him if she were to bring him back to life. Meanwhile, Monique took spell ingredients from the Lycée's greenhouse and used them to cast a death hex on Hayley, believing that since Genevieve hadn't yet fulfilled her orders to kill Hayley's yet-unborn child, she needed to take matters into her own hands. Genevieve, after realizing what Monique had done and reversing it to save Hayley and the baby's life, confronted Monique back at the Lycée and yelled at her for her behavior, because since the baby was part-witch, the Ancestors needed her to be born before she was sacrificed so the coven could consecrate her remains and gain access to the baby's power. Afterward, a horrified Genevieve cast a spell at the altar outside of the Lycée to commune with the Ancestors and beg them not to force her to become a monster by killing an innocent baby. The Ancestors were not happy with this response, however, and they used their combined magic to throw Genevieve violently around the cemetery's tombs until she agreed to do what she was ordered to do. In The Battle of New Orleans, Davina was in the greenhouse when Mikael's spirit suddenly arrived to call out her name in warning. A moment later, Klaus arrived with Josh, whom he had bitten in order to punish her for performing a cloaking spell for Marcel Gerard and to blackmail her into giving him Marcel's location. Klaus left before he could heal Josh, however, and stated that he would heal him once he knew he wouldn't need to use him to leverage anything else from her. Once Klaus was gone, Davina became intent on saving Josh's life, and when Mikael claimed that he would like nothing more than to help her save him by killing Klaus, Davina agreed to resurrect him in order to get her revenge. In From a Cradle to a Grave, the Lycée was not physically seen, but it was mentioned by Davina when she saw a multitude of dark objects while at Kieran's secret apartment with Marcel and Cami. Upon finding the Devil's Star on a nearby shelf, Davina informed Marcel and Cami that she had learned about the dark object in her studies at the Lycée, and that it would cause a thousand cuts on someone's body with just one throw. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Esther (possessing Cassie), Finn (possessing Vincent), and Kol (possessing Kaleb) entered the Lycée to find many members of the French Quarter Coven busy making moonlight rings on the ground floor of the building using enchanted black kyanite stones. Their goal was to use the rings to essentially buy the loyalty of the city's werewolf community, giving Esther control over both the witches and the werewolves following the murders of the Guerrera Pack, who previously controlled New Orleans. In Every Mother's Son, Esther, still possessing Cassie, cooked a large, fancy breakfast in the Lycée's greenhouse before sending it and a covered platter full of live starlings over to the Mikaelson compound for her children and Hayley to eat prior to their dinner date that evening. In Live and Let Die, Esther and Kol went to the greenhouse in order to perform several locator spells in an attempt to locate Davina. During the first attempt, Esther and Kol held hands over a map to try to discern her location, but Kol simply mouthed the words to the incantation while he surreptitiously texted on his phone under the table. During the second attempt, Esther used a glass bowl full of water, rose petals, and a drop of her blood to perform another spell while Kol closed his eyes and conjured Davina in her mind. Unfortunately, this spell was also unsuccessful, as the bowl simply shattered in her hands and spilled all over the map. This led Esther to guess that Davina had the white oak stake and was cloaking them both from their magic, and she insisted that it was imperative that Kol find her and get the stake back before she ruined their plans. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Oliver was held captive and declared a traitor by the witches at the Lycée after he was found guilty of aiding Hayley and the vampires in rescuing the group of teenage werewolves whom Finn planned on forcing to trigger their curses. The witches bound him to a pair of stalks and locked him up in the greenhouse, where Hayley and Ansel eventually came to rescue him. In order for them to escape, Ansel had to fight many of the werewolf guards outside of the Lycée, while Oliver and Hayley pleaded with Aiden and another group of werewolves to allow them to pass. In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Esther, who was now possessing a middle-aged witch named Lenore, set up a spell on the table at the Lycée to leave a message to Kol by writing his name in Norse runes in a pile of sand next to a drawing of a triskelion. After her message was burned into Kol's forearm to summon him home, Esther turned to Finn to give him a bundle of herbs with which to subdue Camille O'Connell for the next phase of their plan. Kol returned to the Lycée soon afterward, where Esther revealed to him that she knew that Mikael was alive, and that Kol had neglected to tell her that on purpose. Kol argued that he was trying to get close to Davina, which he couldn't do if he was telling her everything he learned right away, and Esther seemed to accept this response. Still, she insisted that he needed to get the stake before Mikael could use it to kill Klaus. In The Map of Moments, Esther performed a spell to send her to the Bayou to speak to Mikael through an astral projection of herself, during which time Esther and Mikael made a deal-- Mikael would be allowed to kill Klaus, but only so long as he left the rest of their children alone. Later, Rebekah Mikaelson, who decided to take Esther down once and for all with Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley's reluctant blessing, agreed to Esther's offer of becoming mortal in an effort to lull her into a false sense of security. Rebekah met with Kol and Esther in the greenhouse of the Lycée, where they each had a glass of red wine to celebrate Rebekah's decision. When Esther's back was turned, Rebekah spiked her glass of wine with her vampire blood, which Esther then unknowingly drank. The three moved to the altar outside of the Lycée to perform the spell, where it was revealed that Esther planned on using the white oak stake to destroy Rebekah's body once her spirit had been moved to her new vessel. Klaus came out of the shadows to confront Esther in hopes of stopping the spell, but he was too late, and Rebekah's body-swap spell was enacted. Before Esther could jump into a new body for herself, Klaus stabbed her/Lenore in the neck, killing them both and causing them to awaken in transition to become a vampire. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn and Mikael teamed up in order to both find Esther, who had not been seen since she had met with Kol and Rebekah, and to ruin Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley's attempt to form an alliance between the werewolves and the vampires by casting spells to trap everyone in the compound and to give the vampires an uncontrollable hunger for blood. Finn and Mikael met at the Lycée's greenhouse, where Finn used sacrificial magic to carve a sigil into Mikael's forehead and channel him as an additional power source for the spell. Upon finding Esther in a crypt in the cemetery, after she had made the choice to feed and complete her transition, Finn felt so betrayed by her hypocrisy that he carved the same sigil into Esther's forehead and brought her back to the Lycée so he could channel her as well, giving him an immense source of power with which to enact his own plan. Appearances Season One *''Le Grand Guignol *''Moon Over Bourbon Street *''The Big Uneasy *''A Closer Walk With Thee *''The Battle of New Orleans'' Season Two *''Alive and Kicking *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' }} Trivia *Lycée is French for "High School." * The Lycée was revealed to be located in Lafayette Cemetery in Wheel Inside the Wheel. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals121-0342.jpg Normal_TheOriginals121-0353.jpg Normal_TheOriginals121-1263.jpg Normal_TheOriginals121-1268.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-1462.jpg Normal TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-0389.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1466.jpeg Normal TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-0486Lenore.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Cemeteries